Maim
Maim is the central character of the "Maim" series, beginning with "City of Sin" - he is an extremely feared anti-hero who is distinguished by his disfigured body, inhuman size and incredible strength as well as his incredible durability and willpower. Maim's real name is Michael Banks, though he prefers the shortened name of "Mick" - to most however he is refered to as Maim, ever since a sadistic gang of killers left him for dead in a city alley one dark night, leaving him with the collection of scars that now riddle his body as well as a disfigured face due to burns. A loner by nature Maim dislikes company and rarely makes friends, though he has had a five year "friendship" with a young man known as Sam - who owes his life to Maim and sees him as his only friend despite Maim's often disturbing lack of (apparent) emotion and cold attitude. History City of Sin (to be revealed) Personality Maim has a very dark, almost emotionless personality - though this does mask a deeper individual below who will do the right thing, however he normally does so in a very.. unpleasant.. fashion. Maim tends to try and stay out of a fight unless pushed, giving his enemies plenty of chances to back down - however when provoked Maim will strike without mercy and those foolish enough to have picked a fight with him soon experience the brutality that makes Maim a bogeyman of sorts in the criminal underworld. Unlike most traditional "heroes" Maim does not think twice about using extreme violence if needed and although he tends not to pursue criminals unless pushed he is known to use torture, intimidation and even death as a means of ending a conflict - needless to say this has put him at odds with both the law and other superhumans. The general public are divided in regards to Maim: most fear his size, strength and brutality but others take note of his general reluctance to fight unless provoked and how he will act to protect certain groups of people against hostility (women, children and immediate "friends" - on the whole). A common theme for Maim is to encourage those that come to him to seek out proper authority (such as the police) - despite this he shows as little fear when confronted with police brutality or corruption as would any other crime and strikes as he sees fit. Appearance Standing in at 8ft in height Maim is nearly superhuman in size and has the muscle mass of a man that abuses steroids - however he has never touched drugs in his life and this is his natural bulk: being fair skinned his flesh has since become developed a red hue due to heavy scarring, which is most prominent around his face, which is not only scarred but disfigured due to burns - he is bald with greyish-blue eyes. He favors simple dress, usually a white shirt with jeans and black boots but can also wear specific uniforms depending on the situation - normally these are themed to a specific task, for example he once dressed as a butcher in order to further intimidate an enemy he held captive at a meat-factory and dressed as a pest-control officer when dealing with a local drug-den. Maim's most distinguishing features however are his scars and stitches, which run the entire length of his body - even his head is riddled with scars and sticthes, though they are not as pronounced as his face is already heavily disfigured due to burns. Powers / Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' (Maim is incredibly strong, even by superhuman strandards - he has shown himself capable of lifting weights that would not only crush a normal man but also hinder many superhumans: although he rarely encounters such things in his day-to-day life he is more than capable of lifting tanks, battle-ships and freight-trains: it is quite possible his strength is limitless) *'Accuracy (Projectiles)' (Maim is not very fast nor is he particularly agile - however he has an uncanny ability to be extremely accurate when using an item as a projectile, for example he is able to throw knifes and similar objects with enough accuracy to hit a target at a distance without much thought and rarely misses, seeming to act on an instinct.) *'Iron Will' (Maim is an absolutely nightmarish opponent who is without pity, fear or (if he so chooses) restraint - he can endure the most traumatic of events without barely batting an eye and is so far completely immune to intimidation, torture or other psychological restraints) *'Endurance' (Maim is not invulnerable (as his many scars prove) but is still terrifyingly resistant to wounds that would kill or cripple a normal human, for example he can withstand being shot in the torso, being stabbed in the back and even being set on fire - it is unknown exactly how much damage would have to be dealt to kill him but even a sniper bullet to the skull has only ever proven sufficient to put him in a temporary coma (which he later awoke from with no apparent brain damage whatsoever) ) Limits *'Not Invulnerable' (although incredibly resilient Maim is not invulnerable, attacks do cause injury to him - although he is (so far) seemingly immune to death he can be knocked out or overpowered: with effort, for example choking, exhaustion or poisonous gas are effective - tear-gas, attacks that cause one to fall asleep or that cause disorientation are also effective, he will not back down from a fight but this does not mean he can't be overcome (providing one knows how to) ) *'Reluctant' (Maim is not much of a fighter, unless provoked, he prefers to leave things be - even when confronted with criminal behavior or the suffering of others he would rather leave well alone: this means Maim is not likely to accept challenges or avenge a wrong : if pushed however this reluctance can change to extreme determination as he will track down whoever (or whatever) provoked him and do what is necessary to shut them down) *'Reduced Speed / Agility '(despite having amazing accuracy and the strength of a juggernaut Maim is by no means a graceful fighter, in fact he is rather bulky and slow - this means more agile fighters have some advantage over him as do those who are naturally quicker (providing they stay in close range and do not allow him access to objects he may use as projecticles) ) Battle Stats Agility: 3 Speed: 4 Strength: 10+++++ Endurance: 10 Willpower: 10++++ Category:Grey Morality Category:Superheroes Category:Orangesodaz Category:Level 10+ Characters